Funds are requested for the partial support of the 1999 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways to be held July 11-16, 1999 at the Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. This is one of the oldest Gordon Research Conferences, and has historically covered a broad range of topics in mechanistic enzymology. The 1999 Conference will be oriented towards the presentation of new enzymological investigations that focus on the relationship between enzyme structure and function, in particular as it relates to chemotherapeutic inhibition and emerging areas at the interface between molecular mechanisms and complex biological processes. A list of confirmed speakers at the time this grant's submission follows: Tom Ellenberger (Harvard), John Blanchard (Albert Einstein), Carol Fierke (Duke), Wayne Frasch (Arizona State), Janet Lindsley (University of Utah), Ted Liou (University of Utah), Tim Lohman (Washington University), W. Blaine Knight (Glaxo-Wellcome), Pradip Rathod (Catholic University) and Vern Schramm (Albert Einstein). Several spots will be kept open to allow presentations selected from abstracts and posters, especially by more junior investigators. The requested support is to provide for the greater geographical distribution of speakers, as the travel costs of those speakers coming from Europe and the West Coast are in excess of the GRC budget. The NIH support also permits the fees of junior faculty (i.e., Assistant Professor) to be subsidized by the conference. This subsidy is both a tradition and part of the itemized budget.